


Henry Bowers Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Original Female Character(s), Henry Bowers/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Henry Bowers Relationship Headcanons

• you and him were in a couple of the same classes  
• he’d think you were just like any other girl  
• that is, until you beat the hell out of Greta  
• after your sister Beverly told you she’d been harassed by Greta for months now  
• something in you snapped  
• you’d seen that girl before, seen what she did  
• and you were gonna make it stop  
• you found Greta in the washroom without her friends  
• and long story short:  
• Henry Bowers put 2 and 2 together when he saw you leave the restroom with bloody hands and Greta with a bloody nose, busted lip and a black eye  
• after that he saw you again when one of his friends Patrick stood there flirting with you  
• sure, he flirts with everyone  
• but then Henry started to think: ‘She isn’t just anyone’  
• so he made Patrick stop  
• after that he found out you were Beverly’s big sister, so he made it a point to undo the damage he did when he spread the rumor that he’d slept with her  
• Your sister had told you before about this boy, Henry Bowers, who’d spread a rumor about your sister causing them to trashtalk her  
• But when you find out from your sister that everyone had stopped, you were very confused  
• and it didn’t help that the boy in question came up to you in class to try and talk to you  
• this caused you to snap at him, much to his surprise  
• ‘Can we talk in private?’  
• you didn’t know why but you accepted  
• he apologizes for his behavior towards his sister  
• and asked you to give him a chance to take him out sometime  
• you hesitantly accepted, and hoped your sister wouldn’t kill you for this  
• he isn’t really a pda person  
• an arm around you and some pecks on your temple or cheek is all he’ll do  
• unless he’s jealous  
• If a guy had the guts to flirt with you  
• he’ll find out soon you’re taken  
• in no time here would be and arm around your waist  
• you’d be pulled to Henry Bowers side  
• usually the sight of one of the most infamous guys in town would be enough to scare off anyone  
• if they weren’t, Henry would commence a make out session right then and there  
• just ‘cause.  
• His kisses are slow and passionate, and depending on the situation, quite demanding  
• He isn’t super cuddly though, you’d usually be sitting on the couch together  
• his arm would be around you, pulling you close  
• and your legs would be intertwined  
• despite this, he’d be the first one to tell you he loved you  
• you’d patched him up after another beating of his dad  
• you were both kinda cuddling on the couch  
• his head leaning on your shoulder for a change  
• ‘I love you’, he sleepily sighted  
• ‘what?!’  
• he leaned up and pecked you lips before repeating: ‘I love you’  
• ‘I love you too’  
• he smiled


End file.
